The applicant's prior application US2004/0038714A1 (Rhodes), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, discloses an antenna system providing remote electrical beam adjustment for down tilt, beam width and azimuth.
Systems for effecting mechanical adjustment of antenna beam azimuth are known but have not been well integrated into a cellular antenna. Whilst Rhodes discloses integrated antenna systems providing electrical attribute adjustment (e.g. down tilt, azimuth and beam width) there is a need for an antenna providing good integration of mechanical and electrical attribute adjustment.